Light Of Love
by Cinderella Cloudy
Summary: Cahayamu membawa cinta dalam keabadianku. Aku disini untuk melindungimu dewiku. Maafkan kesalahanku dimasa lalu, dimasa depan kutebus semua dosaku untuk mencintaimu selamanya. Aku akan mencarimu meski harus menunggu seratus tahun untuk kau terlahir kembali dewiku. Aku akan menebus dosaku. Pair Yewon Wonsung Chapter 2 Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Cahayamu membawa cinta dalam keabadianku. Aku disini untuk melindungimu dewiku.**_

_**Maafkan kesalahanku dimasa lalu, dimasa depan kutebus semua dosaku untuk mencintaimu selamanya.**_

_**Septia Princess Prosecutor Present**_

_**Light Of Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cast : All Of member super Junior and Other**_

_**Pair : Yewon/ Wonsung**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy ^^**_

_**" Kau menghianatiku, yesung" Siwon berdiri membelakangi yesung. Yeoja yang sangat ia cintai. Yeoja yang selama ini menjadi belahan jiwanya, dia sang Dewi Cahaya.**_

_**Siwon seorang iblis bersamurai yang mencintai seorang dewi, mencintai dewi suci yang rela menodai kesucian dirinya untuk mencintai seorang iblis seperti siwon.**_

_**Yesung memggeleng lemah " Aniya, setetes darahpun aku tak pernah menghianatimu siwon. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh"**_

_**" Kau dewi pendusta yesung, kau pendusta. Kau telah menipuku untuk menjebakku iyakan?"**_

_**Sakit, kenapa siwon menghakiminya sekejam itu. Ia meremas dadanya yang terasa nyeri, ia tak pernah berkhianat. Bahkan tak pernah terbesit olehnya untuk menghianati siwon.**_

_**" Kau bekerja sama dengan kyuhyun untuk menjebakku, kalian brengsek"**_

_**" Siwon, itu salah. Kau salah faham" Yesung menggeleng dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai dari pelupuk matanya.**_

_**" Buktikan jika apa yang aku katakan itu salah, buktikan kalau kau tidak menipuku dengan cinta palsumu" Ucapan yang terdengar seperti tuduhan yang begitu kejam.**_

_**Yesung memejamkan matanya erat, sangat erat. Dia cukup kecewa karena orang yang ia cintai menganggapnya berhianat.**_

_**Sreeiiiinnggggg**_

_**Yesung merebut samurai dari sisi siwon dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki " Dengan nyawaku akan kubuktikan jika aku tak pernah menghianatimu, siwon" Matanya sendu memandang siwon yang terpaku diposisinya berdiri " Aku mencintaimu, aku tak perduli meskipun harus menodai kesucianku sebagai seorang dewi tapi kau meragukanku,"**_

_**Siwon tertohok, dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang cukup fatal dengan tak mempercayai kekasihnya.**_

_**" Kelak dikehidupan berikutnya ketika aku terlahir kembali aku akan terlahir sebagai seorang namja dan akan mustahil untuk kita bersama lagi sampai kau bisa meyakinkan cinta kita"**_

_**" Yesung, "**_

_**Yesung tersenyum lembut, senyum terakhir untuk yang ia cintai! Siwon " Kekecewaanku akan kubawa hingga kelahiranku yang berikutnya. Selamat tinggal, sayang"**_

_**" YESUNG, ANDWE!"**_

_**Jleb**_

_**Yesung menghunus samurai iblis tepat di ulu hatinya sebelum siwon sempat mencegahnya.**_

_**Brugh**_

_**Dia roboh seketika, tubuh dan raganya mati karena hunusan samurai. Dewi cahaya telah mati karena cinta.**_

_**Siwon meraih tubuh kekasihnya, mendekapnya dengan tangis pilu yang merobek hingga rongga dadanya " Aku akan mencarimu meski harus menunggu seratus tahun untuk kau terlahir kembali dewiku. Aku akan menebus dosaku arrrrggghhhhh" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**100 Tahun kemudian**_

_Aku akan mencarimu meski harus menunggu seratus tahun untuk kau terlahir kembali dewiku. Aku akan menebus dosaku_

Matanya terbuka, mimpi itu lagi. Mimpinya tentang sesorang yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Siapa? Yesung beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya membuka selimut dan bergegas kekamar mandi. Dia Harus sekolah.

" Hah," Dia mendesah ketika guyuran shower menghantam kulit halusnya, meskipun sedikit berjingkat karena air itu begitu dingin tapi bukankah itu sangat menyegarkan?

Selesai dengan mandinya segera ia melesat memilih seragam sekolah yang telah ia siapkan tadi malam. Hidup sendiri membuatnya mandiri, ia tak punya orang tua. Namja manis itu yatim piatu.

Tok tok tok

Yesung menoleh ketika ada suara ketukan dari arah pintu.

" Yesung, berangkat bersama?" Teriak seseorang dari arah pintu.

Yesung mengenali suara itu, suara sahabat baiknya yang sama-sama yatim piatu. Mereka tinggal dan hidup dipanti asuhan ini sejak kecil. Mereka bahkan tidak tau orang tua mereka seperti apa " Ne, Guixian. Sebentar lagi aku selesai" Yesung balas berteriak dan bergegas mengenakan seragamnya. Guixian tak boleh terlalu lama menunggu.

.

.

.

" Ini , aku mengerjakannya tadi malam!"

Yesung menerima buku tugas dari guixian " Ini apa?" Balasnya bingung. Apa guixian mengerjakan tugas matematikanya?

" Aku tau kau tidak suka pelajaran matematika makanya aku yang kerjakan" Sambung guixian melirik yesung dengan ekor matanya, ada senyum tipis di bibir namja tampan itu.

" Kya...kau yang terbaik guixian. Saranghaeyo~~" Yesung merangkul bahu guixian, memeluk sahabat baiknya itu sebagai ungkapan terimakasihnya pada guixian.

" Nado!" Guixian mengacak gemas rambut yesung dan setelahnya mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju sekolah. Setiap hari bersama membuat mereka menjadi begitu dekat. Yesung menganggap guixian seperti saudara laki-lakinya namun yesung sama sekali tak tau pereasaan apa yang guixian simpan untuknya.

.

.

.

" Nickhun-ah, kau lihatkan? Meskipun sang dewi terlahir kembali sebagai seorang namja tapi dia tetap terlihat sangat cantik, a~~h aku jadi iri"

Nickhun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan pasangannya, matanya menatap lekat yesung yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan guixian karena tugas mereka adalah mengawasi yesung dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh " Ia dia masih tetap cantik. Tapi vict-ah, yesung masih belum mengetahui kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya iyakan?"

Victoria bersidekap " Kau benar, dia tidak tau dan tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Aku selalu khawatir kalau-kalau ia lepas kontrol yang akan menyakiti orang-orang disekitarnya, Eh" Victoria terjingkat ketika nickhun menepuk pundaknya.

" Sang dewi pasti bisa menahan dirinya, kita hanya perlu mengawasinya dari jauh sampai Heechul hyung menjemputnya dan membawanya bersama kita lagi. Seperti dulu."

Victoria mengangguk antusias " Ne, kau benar. Jja, kita harus ikut masuk kesekolah"

Mereka pun ikut masuk kedalam areal sekolah, mereka memakai seragam yang sama dengan yesung. Mereka pun bersekolah disana seperti yesung dan guixian.

.

.

.

' Dewi, aku disini. Apa kau merasakan kehadiranku sayang? Aku disini untukmu. Untuk menebus kesalahanku dimasa lalu'

Deg

Yesung seperti terdetak, bagai ada yang membisik ditelinganya tapi disisinya hanya ada guixian. Namun guixian pun lebih asik dengan psp nya. Tidak mungkin guixian berbisik.

Matanya tertuju pada pohon besar yang berada tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah,dedaunan yang bergoyang seperti tertiup angin itu menarik perhatianya namun tak ada apapun disana. Yang ada hanya bayangan semu.

" Kajja masuk yesung-ah!" Guixian membuyarkan ilusi yesung menggenggam jemari yesung dan mereka melangkah beriringan masuk kepletaran sekolah.

" Ne guixian," Balas yesung mengikuti langkah guixian, namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada pohon besar itu. Seperti ada sesuatu disana yang menarik hatinya tapi entah apa diapun sama sekali tidak tau.

.

.

.

.

" Sang dewi tetap cantik meskipun kini sosoknya seorang namja, tapi kenapa ia harus terlahir kembali sebagai seorang namja hyung?"

" Aku tidak tau, yang jelas kini usianya telah cukup dan aku harus mejemputnya. Dia sudah harus kembali bersama kita"

Hangeng bersidekap " Sang dewi belum mengetahui kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya"

Heechul menoleh pada hangeng, menatap tajam rekannya tersebut " Bersama kita ia akan tau kekuatan besar yang ada pada dirinya, cahaya Tuhan yang bersemayam dalam dirinya hanya bisa dipergunakan ketika bersama kita"

" Dan tanpa cahaya Tuhan kekuatan kita pun masih dalam tahap rendah" Sambung hangeng.

" Secepatnya aku akan menjemputnya,"

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang ia rasakan, seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dimasa lalunya membuatnya selalu dihantui rasa penasaran yang amat besar. Seperti kekecewaan namun yesung tidak tau kekecewaan yang disebabkan oleh apa, rasa cinta yang ia tak tau untuk siapa. Dia benar-benar bingung.

Namja manis itu menghela nafas berat, dia memutuskan untuk keluar sekedar mencari angin segar untuk sekedar mengurangi beban dihatinya.

Ada yang aneh malam ini. Kenapa udara begitu dingin namun terkesan pengap. Angin tak berhembus hingga dedaunan tak bergerak. Yesung mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa dingin bagai dihembus dari belakang.

" Harusnya aku tak keluar sendiri" Decaknya mulai merasa takut dengan aura malam yang tak biasa ini " Aku harus pu"

" Mau kemana dewi?"

Yesung menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang tak ia kenal, tapi orang itu berbicara dengan siapa? Tak ada siapapun disini kecuali yesung.

Ketika menoleh yesung dikejutkan oleh sosok itu yang seperti bukan manusia. Seringainya benar-benar terlihat menakutkan, gigi-gigi tajamnya muncul ketika sosok itu menyeringai. Mahluk apa ini, bathin yesung.

" Ah, apa aku harus memperkenalkan diri agar kau tau siapa aku?"

Drap drap drap drap drap

Sringggggg

Yesung terkesiap ketika ada bayangan bak cahaya yang melintas didepan dirinya, menghampiri sosok menyeramkan tadi dan langsung mengangkat samurai besar hendak menyerang mahluk menyeramkan itu " Berani kau mengusik sang dewi, demon sialan"

Zlassshhhhh

" Tak perlu takut, ada kami yang akan melindungimu yesung-ah" Yesung kembali dikejutkan dengan seorang yeoja yang memeluk bahunya dari belakang. " Kau tidak perlu takut arraseo" Wanita itu tersenyum pada yesung yang malah membuat yesung heran setengah mati. Siapa mereka?

Ting ting ting

Deru samurai saling beradu memenuhi tempat sepi itu. Yesung dan victoria hanya mamperhatikan dari jauh pertarungan antara nickhun dan demon. Bunyi ledakan dan aduan samurai terus terdengar sepanjang pertarungan mereka.

Duar duar duar

Ledakan-ledakan yang mereka ciptakan menghancurkan tempat itu. Luluh lantah bagai habis terjadi perang dunia.

" Sang dewi milikku, brengsek"

Sringggg ting ting

Mereka terbang, melompat bagai katak diantara pepohonan. Gerak mereka yang sangat gesit membuat mereka saling kewalahan karena kekuatan mereka yang seimbang.

" Victoria sekarang," Nickhun berteriak.

Victoria mengangguk mantap dan terbang menyusul para petarung itu, merentangkan tangannya dan entah dari mana datangnya tau-tau ia sudah memegang samurai yang tak kalah panjang dari milik nickhun.

" Kya..."

Sreeeettt Jlebbb

Victoria menghunus samurainya membelah sang demon. Perlahan tubuh sang demon terbagi menjadi dua.

" Arrggghhhhhhhhhh"

Jeritan pilu terdengar dari sang demon ketika perlahan tubuhnya melebur dan lama-kelamaan menghilang menjadi debu.

Pertarungan selesai dan dimenangkan oleh Khuntoria, mereka saling melempar senyum dan setelahnya mereka segera melesat menghampiri yesung yang seperti terkena shock terapi. Wajah namja manis itu pucat pasi.

Apa yang ia lihat barusan itu nyata? Atau hanya ilusinya saja karena terlalu sering membaca komik action.

" Yesung-ah gwenchana?" Victoria mengguncang bahu yesung untuk membangunkan namja manis itu dari lamunannya.

Yesung terkesiap dan kembali kealam nyata " Noona yang tadi itu?" Tanyanya terbata.

" Jangan takut, kami akan selalu melindungimu yesung-ah" Victoria mengangguk meyakinkan.

" Kalian siapa? dan bagaimana kalian tau namaku?" Yesung memandang victoria dan nickhun bergantian.

Nickhun dan victoria saling pandang lalu setelahnya mereka tersenyum penuh arti " Kami pelindungmu." Ucap victoria mantap

" Pelindung?" Yesung membeo ucapan victoria.

Srekk srekk

Telinga nickhun menangkap suara dari arah semak-semak, dia menghalau victoria dan yesung agar bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh besarnya " Mereka ada disini" Desisnya yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh victoria.

" Ada berapa?" Balas yeoja cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar.

" Entahlah, yang jelas aku merasakan lebih dari satu aura demon. Ah sangat banyak"

Kali ini apa lagi? Yesung memandang Nickhun dan Victoria penuh tanda tanya.

" Yesung-ah"

" N-ne noona"

" Jangan jauh-jauh dari noona, jumlah mereka sangat banyak. Mereka mengincarmu, tetaplah disini jangan bergerak satu centi pun mengerti"

Yesung hanya mengangguk menaggapi ucapan victoria, ia takut. Kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan hal seperti ini.

Drap drap drap drap

Suara kaki begitu banyak dan semakin lama semakin menghampiri mereka.

" SEKARANG" Nickhun memberi aba-aba pada victoria dan pertarungan pun dimulai, tebasan demi tebasan terjadi diantara demon-demon yang menyeramkan. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak hingga nickhun dan victoria kelimpungan menghadapi mereka semua. Tak pelak mereka pun terkena cakaran beberapa demon hingga merobek dan melukai tubuh mereka.

" Hah, hah. Khun-ah bagaimana ini. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak" Victoria berdiri dibelakang nickhun dengan nafas terengah, keadaan mereka berdua sangat berantakan. Penuh luka dimana-mana.

" Kita harus tetap melindungi sang dewi" Nickhun berbisik awas, matanya masih menyelang menatap demon-demon yang masih mengelilingi mereka.

" Kya..."

Duarrrr

" Yesung-ah" Victoria langsung berteriak ketika suara ledakan terdengar dari tempat yesung berdiri.

Kepulan asap menutupinya menghalau pandangan nickhun dan victoria, mereka tak dapat melihat yesung.

Semakin lama kepulan asap semakin memudar, sosok yesung tak terlihat tapi ada yang aneh. Malah ada sesosok namja yang merangkum tubuh yesung dibalik tubuh besarnya. Ia melindungi yesung.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sosok itu ketika mengangkat wajahnya, matanya dalam menatap mata yesung yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit sekali untuk diartikan. Namja itu kemudian tersenyum " Ada aku yang akan selalu melindungimu"

Kata-kata itu lagi, kenapa semua orang ingin melindunginya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua ini.

" Siwon awas" Nickhun berteriak

Segera siwon mengangkat yesung menghindari ledakan yang siap ditujukan padanya dan yesung, ia membawa yesung terbang.

Karena takut yesung menggelamkan wajahnya didada siwon yang tengah menggendongnya bergaya bridal. Ada rasa sesak namun dibarengi rasa nyaman ketika ia bersama namja ini.

Siwon bergerak gesit menghindar tiap serangan yang ditujukan untuknya, menghindar dan terus menghindar jangan sampai ia dan yesung sampai terluka.

Namja itu mangangkat satu tanganya, mengangkat dan ada bola api yang keluar dari telapak tangannya. Matanya tajam para demon yang melempari mereka dengan serangan dan dengan sekali sibak siwon melempar bola api kearah demon-demon tersebut hingga terjadi ledakan besar yang menghancurkan demon-demon itu dalam satu kedipan mata.

DUARRRRRRRRR

Tap tap

Siwon perlahan menginjakkan kakinya ditanah, melangkah gagah menghampiri victoria dan nickhun yang tengah saling merangkum dalam dekapan antara mereka " Sudah selesai" Ucapnya datar.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya yang ia tenggelamkan didada siwon, sedikit bergerak sebagai isyarat agar siwon menurunkan dirinya dan tentu siwon menurutinya. Diturunkannya yesung hati-hati " Semuanya akan baik-baik saja yesung-ah" Bisiknya lembut. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi yesung ' Aku merindukanmu dewiku'

Yesung tercekat ketika tangan besar siwon menyentuh lembut pipinya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis tanpa sebab yang berarti. Perasaan apa ini sebenarnya, bahkan aku sama sekali tak mengenal namja ini.

" Yesung-ah. Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Victoria berhambur memeluk yesung.

" Nan gwenchanayo noona," Balas yesung lembut.

" Gomawo siwon-ah," Nickhun berucap pada siwon yang dibalas senyum datar oleh siwon.

" Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindunginya, tak perlu berterima kasih" Balasnya datar.

" Hei choi siwon, kenapa kau masih begitu sombong huh?" Victoria melepas pelukannya dari yesung, berkacak pinggang dan dengan sebelah tanganna ia mentoel-toel hidung mancung namja tampan itu " Tersenyumlah sedikit, dasar kau ini" Dengsunya sebal.

Siwon melirik jengah victoria dengan ekor matanya.

" Aish jinjja namja ini," Geram victoria beringsut seperti hendak menggeplak siwon.

Nickhun menarik pinggang victoria berupaya menenangkan pasangannya tersebut" Sudahlah Vict-ah. Percuma saja kau marah-marah. Kau kan tau siwon itu seperti apa"

" Haish...tapi dia itu menyebalkan sekali" Decak victoria berusaha lepas dari pelukan nickhun dengan susah payah.

Yesung hanya memandangi mereka bertiga dengan raut bingung, sebenarnya mereka siapa, apahubunganku dengan mereka. Dan~~ namja ini, yesung mendongak memandang wajah tampan siwon yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Kenapa berada didekatnya aku merasa nyaman sekaligus sakit, rasa sakit hati yang begitu kental. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan ini semua.

Siwon menoleh dan melihat yesung yang tengah memandangnya. Tak lama namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut hanya untuk yesung, tidak yang lain " Aku tau kau masih bingung dengan semua ini. " Bisiknya lembut " Tapi suatu hari kau juga akan tau dan mengerti bahwa kau adalah bagian dari mereka"

" Yesung-ah," Victoria berhenti dari kehebohannya dan nickhun pun melepas rengkuhannya dipinggang victoria " Tak perlu bingung" Bisiknya lembut " Dan~~ Ya! Apa-apaan senyum itu" Seketika rautnya yang lembut berubah kesal melihat senyum siwon untuk yesung yang membuat siwon merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi kembali datar " Haish, "

" Sudah-sudah, yesung-ah ini sudah malam, biar kami antar kau pulang" Sambung nickhun memotong ucapan victoria.

" Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya, Kalian pulanglah, obati luka-luka kalian" Tawar siwon yang dibalas anggukan oleh nickhun " Yesung-ah, kajja" Siwon menggenggam jemari yesung.

Deg

Yesung mendongak kembali dan sekali perasaan itu datang, perasaan sesak yang merong-rong rongga dadanya.

Siwon mengangkat yesung, menggendong namja manis itu bergaya bridal dan membawanya terbang. Yesung hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia masih bingung, dia masih tak mengerti akan semua yang begitu aneh ini.

.

.

.

.

" Kau, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Yesung bertanya ketika siwon mengantarkan namja manis itu kekamarnya melalui jendela kamar, mereka menyelinap karena selarut ini takkan ada yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka, Malah yang ada nantinya yesung akan dihukum karena pulang sampai larut malam.

Siwon tersenyum lembut menanggapi pertanyaan namja manis itu, tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi yesung hingga entah dorongan dari mana yesung sampai memejamkan matanya karena sentuhan itu begitu hangat " Aku siwon, Choi siwon. Aku akan melindungimu karena kau dewiku, belahan jiwaku."

Yesung mendongak untuk membalas tatapan siwon " Dewi apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan. Aku hanya manusia biasa dan aku itu namja, kau pasti salah orang siwon-sshi"

Siwon mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya dan berdiri disisi jendela " Suatu hari kau akan tau segalanya, tapi tidak sekarang."

Zlasshhhhhh

Namja tampan itu menghilang.

Yesung segera berlari menuju jendela, namja itu hilang. Benar-benar menghilang.

Tok tok tok

" Yesung, Yesung-ie kau didalam. Yesung,"

Yesung menoleh ketika dari arah pintu ada suara guixian yang mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namanya.

" Yesung jawab aku, yesung"

" N-ne guixian. Chakkaman-yo" Segera yesung bergegas menuju pintu sebelum guixian menjadi curiga dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

Klek

Sreeettt

Guixian masuk kedalam kamar yesung, memandang sekeliling seperti mencari sesuatu tapi yang ia dapat hanya kosong. Tak ada siapapun dikamar ini selain yesung " Tadi aku mendengar ada suara berisik, aku fikir terjadi sesuatu padamu yesung, aku benar-benar cemas" Guxian berhambur memeluk yesung hingga yesung yang tak siap pun beringsut beberapa langkah dari posisinya

" Na-nan gwenchana-yo guixian. " Bohong yesung.

Guixian melepas pelukannya, meremas lembut bahu yesung dan matanya lekat memandang caramel yang begitu jernih itu " Jinjja?"

Yesung mengangguk polos berusaha mendapat kepercayaan dari guixian.

" Hah," Ditariknya lagi tubuh mungil yesung dalam dekapan hangatnya " Mungkin aku hanya terlelu mencemaskanmu"

Yesung membalas pelukan guixian dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang namja yang sudah seperti saudara laki-lakinya tersebut " Gomawo karena kau begitu mencemaskan guixian, kau memang sahabat terbaikku"

' Tapi bagiku kau lebih dari sahabat, Wahai sang Dewi'

TBC/ Delete...

Aku bingung ini pantas dilanjut apa gak karena aku gak biasa bikin FF fantasi muehehehe. Mudah-mudahan ada yang mau baca and Review.


	2. Who Am I ?

_**Cahayamu membawa cinta dalam keabadianku. Aku disini untuk melindungimu dewiku.**_

_**Maafkan kesalahanku dimasa lalu, dimasa depan kutebus semua dosaku untuk mencintaimu selamanya.**_

_**Septia Princess Prosecutor Present**_

_**Light Of Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cast : All Of member super Junior and Other**_

_**Pair : Yewon/ Wonsung**_

_**Chap Kemaren Aku lupa bilang Kalo FF ini tercipta gegara nonton anime yang aku lupa judulnya. Soalnya panjang banget. Tapi Isinya bakal beda jauh kog.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy ^^**_

_Flashback On_

_Mereka duduk berdua disisi ranjang yang sebenarnya adalah ranjang sang __**Goddes Light**__, Yesung._

_Disana siwon hanya memandangi raut wajah yesung yang tengah bermuram durja karena suatu hal yang sebenarnya siwon sangat tau apa penyebabnya._

_Perlahan ia menghampiri kekasihnya yang duduk dengan menekuk kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan dagunya diantara kedua lutunya yang tengah ia tekuk. Merengkuh bahu sang dewi lalu memeluknya lembut " Kalau kau bersedih terus dunia akan selalu mendung sayang," Bisik siwon lirih._

_Yesung membenarkan posisinya menjadi menenggelamkan wajahnya didada siwon, iblis yang sangat ia cintai " Aku dewi pendosa," Balas yesung berbisik lirih " Aku penyebab kehancuran dunia akibat ulah para demon kelak._

_" Ada aku disisimu"_

_" Kau juga salah satu dari mereka, aku yang berhianat disini siwon"_

_Siwon melepas pelukannya perlahan, menatap dalam caramel sang dewi dan yang ia dapati adalah kelukaan yang begitu besar disana " Aku bukan bagian dari mereka lagi dewi. Tubuhku, jiwaku , semuanya milikmu. Aku bersumpah sebagian dari hidupku untuk melindungimu dari segala apapun yang berani mengusikmu."_

_Yesung kembali merebahkan kepalanya didada bidang siwon. Ia menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya perlahan meskipun terasa sangat berat, namun berada dalam posisi seperti ini benar-benar sangat nyaman " Kupegang sumpahmu siwon" Gumamnya lembut._

_Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya mencoba menyamankan posisi yesung dalam dekapan hangatnya " Gomawo dewi," Bisiknya dan ada senyum dalam bisikan lirihnya " Aku mencintaimu dewiku"_

_Flashback Off_

Siwon mengamati wajah yesung yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya. Namja manis itu terlihat sangat lelah dan resah, raut wajahnya berubah-ubah membuat siwon yang berbaring disebelahnya mengulum senyum karena namja manis itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan baginya. Tangannya perlahan terulur menyibak poni yesung yang sedikit lembab karena peluh. Menyibak sangat pelan karena ia sama sekali tak ingin mengusik tidur nyenyak yesung.

" Dewiku" Bisiknya lirih.

Dahi yesung berkerut karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah ketika ia tertidur hingga terpaksa ia harus terjaga. Matanya terbuka dan~~ kosong. Ia tak mendapatkan apa-apa ketika membuka matanya.

Hah, mungkin hanya halusinasi mimpinya saja fikirnya. Ia mengucek matanya seraya menguap lebar lalu memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda karena suatu sebab yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui.

Setelah memastikan yesung kembali terlelap sosok siwon yang awalnya menghilang kini muncul kembali. Ia tak kemana-mana. Hanya menyembunyikan sosoknya saja dari yesung. Ia sama sekali tak berniat menakuti-nakuti yesung, jadi ketika yesung terjaga ia memilih untuk menghilang sementara waktu hingga yesung kembali terlelap.

' Mianhe karena sudah mengganggu tidurmu sayang' Bisiknya dalam hati. Dikecupnya ringan puncak kepala yesung dan ketika ia telah puas dengan kekasih hatinya ini ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi. Menghilang dan kembali berkelana menghabiskan malam karena ia tak pernah(?) Tidur.

Entah reflek atau suatu hal yang dinamakan kontak bathin setelah kepergian siwon yesung mengulum senyum tanpa ia sadari dalam tidur lelapnya. Senyum yang sangat manis.

.

.

.

.

Guixian, namja itu menyimpan sebuah misteri yang hanya dia yang tau. Ia duduk bersandarkan badan ranjang menatap nanar telapak tangannya dan bibirnya seperti menggumamkan suatu seperti mantra " Darahku mengalir untuk memberimu jiwa, bangunlah. Seratus tahun cukup bagimu untuk tidur dan sekarang saatnya kau untuk bangun"

Dari ujung jarinya perlahan keluar pedang kecil yang semakin lama semakin besar hingga membentuk sebuah samurai besar yang terlihat kilat dan tajam. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

' _Dia milikku dan sampai kapanpun dia milikku'_

Guixian membelai samurainya. Membelai dari atas hingga turun kebawah dan

sretttt

Ia merobek jemarinya dengan mata samurai hingga ujung samurainya perlahan dialiri dengan darahnya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan aliran darah itu lenyap dari sana bagai menyesap darah guixian yang ada disana perlahan-lahan.

" Menjadi kuat untuk menghancurkan siapapun yang berani mengusik aku, tuanmu" Ucapnya seperti melafalkan lagi sebuah mantra.

Samurai itu bercahaya hingga memenuhi kamar guixian yang awalnya hanya berhiaskan cahaya temaram hingga benar-benar menyilaukan.

Samurai guixian lepas dari tangannya, melayang dan lalu berubah wujud menjadi sesosok namja yang bersayap pekat dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin. Dadanya begitu bidang dan otot perutya terbentuk sangat sempurna. Kulitnya eksotict dan halus bagai pualam dia jelmaan samurai guixian.

Tap tap.

Langkahnya menapak lantai kamar guixian perlahan. Kemudian ia bersujud dihadapan guixian dengan merunduk seraya mengepalkan tangannya didada " Gamsahamnida karena telah membangunkan hamba kembali, Tuanku" Ucapnya penuh hormat.

Guixian beranjak dari posisinya, wajah datar yang ia tunjukkan menampilkan ketegasan dari raut wajahnya sebagai penguasa. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kepala sang hamba " Pertempuran sudah dekat Kibum, bersiaplah."

Namja jelmaan samurai guixian itu mengangguk hormat pada guixian " Hidupku untuk anda tuan, kapanpun aku siap bersama tuan untuk bertempur"

" Aku percaya padamu,"

.

.

.

.

Pagi datang menyapa dan mengganggu tidur yesung yang begitu indah. Sudah jam berapa ini?

Namja manis itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya lalu memutar kepalanya untuk melihat sudah jam berapa sekarang " Masih jam 6, " Desahnya malas.

Sesegera mungkin ia beranjak namun seperti ada yang bergerak-gerak didalam selimutnya membuatnya mengernyit penasaran.

Sreekk sreekkk

" Pa..."

" Kya..."

Jeduagh

Yesung terjengkang dari ranjangnya ketika ada mahluk kecil berbulu keemasan keluar dari dalam selimutnya. Matanya bulat dan berwarna biru terang, kupingnya runcing seperti kucing dan ukuran tubuhnya mungkin hanya sebesar bayi anjing. Imut sekali.

" Piep piep" Mahluk mungil itu melompat dipangkuan yesung lalu merayap naik keatas bahu yesung dan mulai menjilati pipi yesung membuat namja manis itu menggeliat geli karena ulahnya.

" Aigo, aigo. Geli..."

" Piep piep" Mahluk itu mengerjab ketika yesung meraih tubuh mungilnya dan memandangi yesung dengamn raut yang benar-benar menggemaskan " Piep" Cicitnya ceria.

Yesung menekan-nekan pipi mahluk mungil itu " Kau mahluk apa? Bukan kucing, bukan juga anjing. Tapi~~" Yesung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mahluk mungil yang berdiri diantara telapak tangannya tersebut " Kau imut sekali~~" Pekiknya ceria.

" Kau menyukainya?"

Yesung mendongak dan mendapati siwon tengah duduk bersila diatas ranjangnya seraya menopang dagu dan ada senyum ketika ia memandang yesung yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut namun masih terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

" Kau masuk dari mana?" Tanya yesung bingung karena jendela kamarnya masih tertutup rapat.

" Dari~~ ah kau tidak perlu tau aku masuk dari mana. " Siwon mengacak gemas rambut yesung yang memang masih beratakan efek bangun tidur " Monster kecil itu untukmu,"

Mata yesung membulat lucu " Jinjja?" Pekiknya girang.

Yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh siwon " Hum. Namanya Ryeowook"

" Aigo~~ manisnya.." Yesung mengusap-usap pipi mahluk yang ternyata monster kecil itu dengan pipinya " Gomawo siwon-ah"

" Kau tidak sekolah?"

" Ah iya. Aku mau mandi" Yesung meletakkan ryeowook diatas ranjangnya lalu beranjak hendak kekamar mandi " Eh," Ia berbalik karena seperti melupakan sesuatu " Kau disana saja, jangan coba-coba masuk kekamar mandi" Tekan yesung yang dihadiahi kekehan kecil oleh siwon.

" Kalau aku mau aku bisa masuk dan melihatmu mandi hahaha"

Yesung mendelik dengan semburat merah menghias wajah manisnya " Ka-kalau kau berani aku akan menghajarmu" Decaknya terbata.

Siwon tertawa geli " Aku hanya bercanda yesung-ah"

" Hoh, awas kalau kau berani masuk" Yesung segera bergerak masuk kedalam kamar mandi lalu mengunci pintu dari dalam " Dia itu mahluk apa sih," Decaknya ketika bersandar didaun pintu.

" Dia tak mengingatku sama sekali, dia benar-benar melupakanku ryeowook-ah" Siwon memangku mahluk kecil yang bernama ryeowook tadi dan menatapnya nanar.

" Suatu saat sang dewi pasti akan mengingat anda tuanku," Mahluk itu ternyata dapat berbicara.

" Semoga saja," desah siwon yang akhirnya memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya diranjang yesung.

.

.

.

Yesung tak berangkat bersama guixian hari ini karena guixian mendapatkan tugas dari sekolah mereka untuk study tour selama seminggu di Jepang.

Namun ada yang menemaninya yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, ah salah. Maksudnya tertuju pada seorang namja tampan yang melangkah bersamanya, siwon.

Ketampanan yang setara dengan malaikat. Wajah dingin yang penuh misteri yang semakin menambah kadar ketampanan diwajahnya benar-benar terlihat mempesona. Apalagi tubuh kekarnya yang dibalut kemeja hitam pas badan benar-benar sempurna.

" Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Yesung menghentikan langkahnya membuat siwon mau tak mau ikut berhenti karenanya.

" Hanya berusaha melindungimu, itu saja"

Yesung mendesah malas " Tapi ini disekolah siwon, kau tidak lihat semua orang memperhatikan kita.?"

Siwon memutar kepalanya kesekitar dan yesung benar karena berpasang-pasang mata memang tengah memperhatikan mereka saat ini " Oh, jadi aku harus bagaimana? Bukan salahku jika aku berwajah sangat tampan"

' Haiss jinjja, namja ini narsis sekali" Bathin yesung jengah.

" Narsis itu alamiah yesung-ah"

" Eh, ka-kau bisa membaca fikiranku,"

Siwon tertawa kecil " Sudahlah sebaiknya kau masuk saja, aku akan menunggumu diluar"

" Tidak perlu" Rajuk yesung dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan.

" Yesung-ah"

Greeepppp

Pekikan Victoria berhasil merubah raut santai siwon menjadi sangat keruh dan datar. Ia berhambur memeluk yesung yang meluapkan rasa cemburu didada siwon, enak saja peluk-peluk kekasihnya (?)

" Noona, ternyata kalian sekolah disini juga"

Victoria mengangguk setelah melepas pelukannya dari yesung " Ia, aku dan nickhun satu kelas. Eh ternyata ada si sombong ini" Decak victoria ketika menangkap sosok siwon disisi yesung.

" Anyeong siwon-ah" Sapa nickhun yang dibalas anggukan oleh siwon.

" Yesung-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak apa-apakan. Apa kemarin ada yang luka"

" Nan gwenchanayo noona" Yesung meringis ketika victoria memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya mencoba memastikan keadaan yesung.

Victoria menghela nafas panjang " Fiuh...Sukurlah"

Bunyi bel sekolah menglihkan perhatian mereka.

" Kajja masuk yesung-ah" Ajak victoria menggeret yesung untuk masuk kedalam areal sekolah mereka.

Yesung menoleh sebentar pada siwon, menoleh tanpa berpamit hanya untuk memastikan perasaannya saja dan benar-benar menghilang dari balik pagar sekolah membiarkan siwon sendiri disana.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja yang satu berparas oriental dan yang satunya lagi bisa dikatakan cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja, mereka berdua memasuki Saphire Blue orphan.

Panti asuhan dimana yesung tinggal selama ini. Mereka memasuki ruangan pemilik panti, Mr. Jung.

Heechul seperti tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan namja paruh baya itu dengan sangat hati-hati karena reaksi yang ditunjukkan Mr. Jung padanya seperti raut bingung dan tidak rela.

" Tapi, semua pilihan ada pada yesung, Heechul-sshi. Meskipun anda mengatakan kalau dia adalah adik anda! Tapi~~ saya tidak yakin yesung akan dengan mudah menerima itu semua" Terangnya yang dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh heechul.

" Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya padanya nanti, anda tak perlu menghawatirkannya Jung-sshi" Yakin heechul.

Tok Tok tok

" Ahjussi, boleh aku masuk"

Ketukan pintu dan suara yang sangat dikenali oleh Mr. Jung " Masuklah Yesung-ah" Jawabnya dari dalam.

Klek

Yesung masuk dengan langkah was-was, ada perasaan yang membingungkannya namun perasaan seperti apa dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Heechul memutar kepalanya lalu ia menghadiahi yesung senyum terbaik yangia miliki. Segera ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya menghampiri yesung. Ia lalu meremas pelan bahu yesung dan sedikit merunduk untuk menatap dalam mata yesung yang ia katakan adalah dongsaengnya tersebut " Hai" Bisiknya lembut.

Yesung mendongak membalas tatapan heechul dengan tatapan polos khas dirinya " Nuguya?" Balasnya berbisik lirih.

" Jika kukatakan kau pasti bingung, tapi aku harus tetap mengatakan semua ini padamu"

"Mengatakan apa?" Balas yesung tetap dengan raut dan nada polos khas dirinya.

Tangan heechul terulur mengusap-usap lembut rambut yesung " Aku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu, dongsaengku"

" Dongsaeng?" Yesung membeo kalimat terakhir heechul.

" Ne, kau dongsaengku. Jadi aku akan menjemputmu. Kita akan Ke Seoul, kerumah kita. Tornado palace"

" Tapi~~"

" Kenapa? kau tidak mau bersama hyung huh?"

Yesung menggeleng perlahan " Aku hanya belum bisa menerima semua ini. Aku dari kecil hidup disini dan kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan kalau kau itu (?) Hyungku."

Heechul tersenyum mengerti, ia kembali menyibak lembut poni yesung yang sedikit berantakan "Maaf karena sudah membuatmu bingung. Hyung takkan memaksa. Tapi~~ kapanpun kau siap hyung akan menjemputmu"

Heechul memperbaiki posisi berdirinya dan berputar beberapa derajat menghadap Mr. Jung " Saya permisi dulu Jung-sshi" Ucapnya formal.

" Hyung tunggu" Yesung menahan langkah heechul dengan meraih tangan namja cantik itu.

" Huh?"

" Apa hyung bisa jelaskan kenapa aku dititipkan disini? Dan~~ kenapa hyung baru menjemputku sekarang" Tanya yesung dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

Heechul menarik tangannya dari cengkraman yesung perlahan. Ia tangkup pipi yesung dengan kedua tangannya " Ada hal yang tidak bisa hyung jelaskan sekarang, tapi pada saatnya nanti semuanya akan hyung jelaskan padamu , yesung"

" Tapi kenapa aku dititipkan disini? Padahal aku masih memiliki keluarga"

" Mengertilah, segalanya akan baik-baik saja asal kau mau ikut dengan hyung"

Yesung menggeleng lagi " Aku tidak bisa mengerti, maafkan aku" Balasnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk sangat dalam " Aku tidak bisa"

" Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, hyung akan memberimu waktu untuk kau berfikir yesung. Hyung akan menunggu" Heechul melepas tangkupannya dan pergi membiarkan yesung yang masih terpaku. Segalanya semakin membuatnya tak habis fikir. Kejadian kemarin malam yang tidak masuk akal, seorang namja yang tau-tau hadir dalam hidupnya, lalu ini ada yang mengaku sebagai hyungnya. Kenapa segalanya seolah berhubungan. Kenapa segalanya membuat kepalanya sakit, siapa mereka yang tiba-tiba mengusik hidupnya yang selama ini tenang-tenang saja.

.

.

.

.

Yesung keluar dari ruang Mr. Jung dengan langkah gontai. Ia masih belum bisa menerima segala yang melanda dirinya beberapa waktu ini. Segalanya begitu aneh, begitu menyesakkan. Kenapa harus dia yang mengalami ini semua. Kenapa?

Dari balik pohon Victoria dan Nickhun mengamati gerak-gerik yesung. Mereka khawatir melihat yesung yang terlihat terpukul. Mereka tau pasti apa yang baru saja yesung alami.

" Nickhun-ah, aku tidak tega melihat dewi seperti itu. Dia terlihat sangat sedih"

" Ia, kasihan dia. Namun segala nya harus bisa ia terima karena itu adalah takdirnya Vict-ah"

Victoria menatap nanar yesung yang terduduk lesu dibangku taman " Aku ingin menghiburnya khun-ah"

"Jangan Vict, aku merasakan kemarahn yang besar didalam dirinya. Sebaiknya kita awasi saja dari sini"

" Tapi~~"

Nickhun meremas lembut bahu victoria " Jangan"

Dengan berat hati Victoria mengikuti usulan nickhun. Mengamati yesung saja dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh saja sepertinya sudah cukup.

Tangan yesung terkepal hingga Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Namja manis itu terlihat sangat marah. Ia marah pada nasibnya.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup sangat kencang seperti menandakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

" Nickhun-ah, sang dewi sepertinya sangat marah"

" Aku merasakannya Vict-ah" Balas nickhun yang pandangannya tak sedikitpun teralih dari yesung.

Langit yang awalnya begitu cerah berubah menjadi mendung dan tertutup awan pekat.

" Kenapa dengan semua ini, kenapa denganku." Yesung bergumam lirih " Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami ini semua, KENAPA"

DUARRRRR

Halilintar menyambar pepohonan hingga menyulutkan lidah api yang membuat pohon yang berada dibelakang yesung terbakar.

" Aku tak pernah tau siapa orang tuaku, kenapa mereka membuangku hiks hiks. KENAPA"

DUARRR DUARRR

Kilat, kilat halilintar kembali menyulut dan kembali membakar disekitar taman yang begitu sepi itu. Menghancurkan beberapa tumbuhan yang ada disana.

Grepppppp

" Redamlah emosimu dewi" Siwon memeluk erat tubuh mungil yesung, menenggelamkan wajah yesung didada bidangnya " Kau akan menghancurkan semuanya jika kau tak mengontrol dirimu"

" Hiks, hiks. Aku siapa? Kenapa aku seperti ini. Aku tidak menginginkan ini semua, aku ingin hidup normal" Yesung terisak-isak dalam pelukan siwon.

" Ini takdirmu dewi, kau harus menerimanya" Bisik siwon seraya mengusap-usap punggung yesung lembut.

" Aku tidak menginginkan ini semua, hiks hiks"

Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan yesung menumpahkan segala isi dihatinya pada siwon.

Sedang Victoria dan nickhun masih hanya memperhatikan dari jauh dan bernafas lega karena ada siwon yang mampu meredam amarah yesung.

" Siwon yang mampu meluluhkan sang dewi, dulu mereka sepasang kekasih bukan?"

" Tapi siwon itu iblis, dan dialah satu-satunya iblis yang bisa dicintai oleh seorang dewi" Victoria menimpali ucapan nickhun.

" Yang masih membuatku penasaran sampai saat ini adalah, kenapa waktu itu dewi bisa mati dengan mudah. Bukankah dewi cahaya hanya bisa mati jika ia sendiri yang menghendaki kematiannya"

Victoria mengedikkan bahunya " Entahlah khun-ah, dulu aku hanya pelayan setia sang dewi. Aku tidak tau sama sekali penyebab kematian sang dewi."

Nickhun mendesah " Kau benar, aku dulu juga hanya pengawal sang dewi" Ucapnya pasrah.

Mereka saling pandang dan larut beberapa saat dalam tatapan mereka.

" Aku mencintaimu Vict-ah ups" Nickhun yang keceplosan menutup mulutnya segera.

Mata Victoria membulat lucu " M-mwo, kau bilang apa?"

Nickhun menggeleng keras masih menutupi mulutnya.

" Nickhun-ah, kau bilang apa tadi?"

" Tidak ada," Nickhun bergegas pergi, dia malu mengutarakan isi hatinya pada pasangannya ini " Tidak ada..."

" Ya! Jangan pergi" Teriak victoria mengejar nickhun yang memilih terbang untung menghindari Victoria.

.

.

.

.

Hujan turun ketika mereka masih saling merengkuh ditaman itu.

Siwon melepas pelukannya dan tangannya mengibas ke udara hingga tercipta bagai perisai kaca yang melindungi mereka dari hujan " Jangan khawatir, ini akan melindungi kita dari hujan" Gumamnya berbisik lembut.

Yesung mendongak hingga keningnya menempel didagu siwon " Siwon-ah," Panggilnya lirih.

" Ne?"

" Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa ketika bersamamu dadaku rasanya sesak sekali tapi perasaan takut kau tinggalkan juga seperti menghantuiku. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri"

Nafas siwon tercekat. Kesalahannya dimasa lalu yang menyebabkan perasaan seperti itu menghinggapi yesung. Ia membuang nafas beratnya perlahan " Aku," Ia menggantung kalimatnya. Tidak boleh sekarang, ini belum waktunya. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab segalanya " Aku pelindungmu yesung, hanya itu" Bohongnya.

" Hanya itu?" Ucap yesung membeo ucapan siwon yang dibalas anggukan lemah oleh siwon " Lalu aku siapa? Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Dewi'?"

" Aku tak berhak menjawab pertanyaan itu karena hanya Kim Heechul yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu dan kau harus ikut bersamanya ke Tornado palace! Karena disana lah tempatmu sebenarnya yesung-ah" Jelas siwon panjang lebar.

" Siwon,"

" Hum?"

" Peluk aku lagi" Pinta yesung lirih. Ia seperti orang yang tengah memikul beban yang sangat berat. Tubuhnya lelah, hati dan perasaannya pun sangat lelah. Ia tak ingin pergi namun tempatnya bukan disini.

Siwon pun kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil yesung, merengkuhnya posesive ketika dadanya penuh oleh kerinduannya. Ia merindukan yesung dan akhirnya ia bisa lagi merengkuh kekasihnya ini setelah sekian lama meskipun kini perasaan yesung padanya mungkin tak sama seperti dulu.

Membiarkan wajahnya tenggelam didada siwon yesung berbisik. " Gomawo"

'Cheonma Dewiku' Dan siwon pun membalasnya didalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berfikir cukup lama Yesungpun akhirnya memilih untuk ikut dengan Heechul ke Seoul.

Bersama Nikchun, Victoria dan Siwon mereka menunggu hangeng yang bertugas untuk menjemput mereka semua.

Yesung terlihat resah seraya memainkan ponselnya mencoba untuk menghubungi guixian. Tapi entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi guixian tapi dari guixian tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Guixian tak mengangkat telp nya.

" Yesung-ah" Yesung menoleh saat suara siwon melafalkan namanya begitu lembut " Ada apa?" Tanya nya karena menurutnya raut wajah yesung terlihat resah.

" Aku tak bisa menghubungi guixian, aku harus pamit padanya" Jelas yesung.

" Guixian nuguya?" Tanya siwon penasaran.

Yesung mendesah seraya memperbaiki posisi berdirinya " Dia sahabat baikku, siwon"

" Apa dia sangat penting dalam hidupmu?"

Yesung tersenyum ceria " Sangat " Jawabnya semangat.

Terbesit rasa cemburu dihati siwon karena ada orang lain yang mengisi celah hati dewinya. Namun apa pantas ia cemburu. Siwon menghela nafas " Mungkin dia sedang sibuk, nanti kau bisa menghubunginya lagi yesung-ah. Mobilnya sudah datang dan kita harus segera pergi"

" Baiklah" Balas yesung tak bersemangat.

Matanya memandang panti asuhan cukup lama karena entah kapan lagi ia bisa kesini. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan tempat ini fikirnya.

" Anyeong haseyo, Tan Hankyung Imnida" Tegur hangeng yang membuat yesung terpaksa harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bangunan panti yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Yesung tersenyum lalu membungkuk sedikit pada namja tampan berparas oriental tersebut.

" Saya Asisten pribadi Heechul-sshi dan dia memerintahkan saya untuk menjemput anda dan yang lainnya yesung-sshi"

" Oh terimakasih kalau begitu hangeng-sshi. Maaf karena telah merepotkan anda"

" Tak perlu sungkan, ini semua sudah menjadi tugas saya"

" Kajja Yesung-ah, kita akan kembali ke Tornado palace seperti dulu" Victoria merengkuh bahu yesung ceria.

Yesung menatap victoria bingung. Seperti dulu maksudnya apa?

Nickhun meremas bahu victoria yang akhirnya menyadarkan victoria dari kata-katanya barusan " A-ah, maksudku kita akan berkumpul di Tornado palace, tempat itu sangat menyenangkan" Ucapnya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian yesung dan sepertinya berhasil karena raut bingung yesung berubah biasa membuat victoria menjadi sangat lega.

" Ne," Angguk yesung antusias.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam Van panjang yang dimana ada tiga kursi disana. Didepan ada hangeng yang bertugas sebagai supir, kursi kedua ditempati oleh Victoria dan nickhun dan terakhir ditempati oleh siwon dan yesung.

Siwon tertidur bersandar nyaman dibahu yesung membuat victoria yang sengaja menghadap kursi belakang menatapnya tak percaya " Ternyata dia bisa tidur juga ya" Ucapnya takjub melihat siwon yang terlihat sangat pulas dibahu yesung.

" Memangnya dia tidak pernah tidur?" Tanya yesung seraya sedikit melihat siwon. Ada senyum diwaja manisnya.

Victoria dan Nickhun menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan " Dia itu iblis jadi takkan pernah tidur yesung-ah" Sambung nickhun.

" Apa dia sama seperti demon-demon waktu itu?"

" Dulu iya tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Bahkan ia memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarganya yang notabene juga para demon"

" Benarkah?"

" Ne Yesung-ah. Dan itu semua ia lakukan untuk"

" Ehem" Nickhun berdehem keras untuk memotong ucapan Victoria " Itu urusan siwon dan kita sama sekali tidak perlu mencampurinya" Tegas nickhun.

Victoria pun tak berniat lagi untuk melanjutkan ucapannya tentang siwon " Ah iya, nanti kita akan bertemu dua orang namja yang sama seperti kami. Nama mereka Kim Kangin dan Park Jungsoo!" Victoria mengalihkan.

" Kim kangin itu orangnya sangat keras, tapi sesungguhnya dia itu baik kog" Nickhun menimpali yang hanya dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh yesung " Kalau Park Jungsoo atau yang biasa dipanggil leeteuk dia itu sangat lembut hanya saja dia sedikit tertutup dengan orang lain. Mereka sahabat baik dan~~ kangin tidak bisa hidup tanpa leeteuk"

" Sebenarnya mereka itu pasangan yang sangat manis" Sambung Victoria ceria.

" Kita juga pasangan yang sangat manis"

" Huh?" Victoria mengerjab setelah mendengar gumaman pelan nickhun barusan.

" Ani-aniya hehe. Yesung-ah, kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu kan?"

Yesung tersenyum paksa " Siwon mengatakan aku harus menerima takdirku" Sambungnya menoleh sedikit kearah siwon yang masih tertidur pulas " Dan karena ada kalian disisiku jadi aku tak perlu takut pada apapun lagi iya kan?" Namja manis itu mencoba tersenyum lebar membuat victoria dan nickhun pun ikut tersenyum sumringah karenanya.

" Kami akan selalu melindingumu" Balas Nickhun dan Victoria Kompak.

" Ck, kalian berisik sekali" Siwon berdecak dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Ia memperbaiki posisi tidurnya dibahu yesung dan memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya karena perjalanan mereka masih sangat panjang.

" Haizz jinjja namja ini" Dengus victoria sebal dan seperti ingin menggeplak kepala siwon tapi ia tahan.

Yesung mengulum senyum, tangannya terulur menyibak sedikit rambut siwon dan membiarkan siwon tetap bersandar dibahunya.

.

.

.

.

" Kenapa kau pergi, kenapa? Bukankah kita berjanji akan bersama selamanya. Kenapa kau pergi dengan mereka?" Guixian menatap nanar figuranya bersama yesung.

Ia didalam sebuah ruangan besar bercahayakan temaram. Matanya menyala bagai api, ia terbakar. Hatinya terbakar.

" Dewi, kembali padaku. Kau milikku dewi. Aaaaaaarrrrgggghhhhhh"

Prankkkkkk

Dibuangnya figura itu kesembarang arah hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Hancur sehancur hatinya saat ini.

TBC

Haha..Ada juga yang mau baca juga ya wkwkwkwkwk..padahal aku sendiri bingung ini ff apaan. Maklum aku lagi belajar bikin Fantasi..Kebiasann bikin Romance jadi agak susah buat yang beginian wkwkwk..

Gomawo For Review Chap Satu #Bow

**kimfida62**

Eh kyuhyun juga pelindung yesung ya?

**AegyaCrackCouple'SJ**

Annyeong

Aq ikut komen ya..

Daddy,kenapa kau meragukan cinta

mommy eoh..?

Sekarang bru nyesal kan pas mommy

udh gak ingat lagi..

Ceritax seru author-chan,aq juga suka

genrex..

D'tunggu chap selanjutx ya..

Fighting..

alinzajazky

bagus chingu..., eh, tapi katanya Siwon

iblis kan? trus Yeye dewi cahaya. trus

nickhun ma vic pelindung yeye. tapi kok

akur ma siwon? apa si iblis udah

bertobat?

**Guest**

lanjut thor

**irizvdasinah**

Ommo.. Ini harus dilanjut tia unn.. Ini

seru bget.. _ apa yesung bkal inget sama

Siwon.. Dan, gmna reaksi'y setelah inget

siwon yg udah menuduhnya dimasa lalu ?

Kyaa.. Cpet dilanjut _ xD

Walau, masih bingung membayangkan

sosok Demon'y.. O_o tpi cpet dilanjut..

**yy**

Oh ini harus dilanjut, HARUS! WAJIB!

Sukaaaa 3 makasih udah bikin ff yewon

T.T

**Dindataurusz**

LANJUTKAN ! :P

Harpaairiry

Next next next...

**kim kyusung**

uwaaahhh *3* ini bagus, lanjut dong

lanjuttt

banyakin Yewon moment ya XD

hehehehe

**cloud-alones**

lanjut thor!

jarang2 ada ff yewon gini...

mesti dilanjutkan dong...

fighting!

**Cloudhy3424**

Aduuuuuuuuuuuuuuh wajib lanjut!

ff yewon udah hampir punah, bahkan

udah gk sebanyak dulu..

jadi harus tetep lanjut!

itu guixian juga tau siapa yesung

sbnernya, berarti mereka semua itu

sama?

duh gimana itu siwon bikin yesung inget

lagi dan jatuh cinta, mengingat yesung

masih sakit hati krena siwon

duh aku penasaraaaaaaaan..

lanjuuuuuuuut ya...!

fighting!

**sweetyYeollie**

Kyaaaa...! Author aku baca dan aku

riview..! #banggaa

Ou, jadi wonsung couple nih.. ciee

Ah thor, jangan berkecil hati doong ep

epny keren koo.. Genre baru emang

masih asing nanti juga terbiasaa..

Semangat thor!

Dilanjut yaa.. aku tunggu lho

Ohya! tambahaan

Thor lanjutin lg dong ep ep kyusung

lovely maid sama brother- apasih lupa

yg ayahny tuh hangeng, aigoo pokony

LANJUTIN EPEP ITU! AKU NUNGGUIN

TAUU #pouting

SARANGHAE!

**ajib4ff**

knp kyu nyebut sungie 'sang dewi'?

ap kyu jg bag dr msa llu sungie?

see u...gomawo...sht sll...trs bkrya...

**leny**

wah di publish di ff jg eoni.

guixian itu brarti kyu yg dlu yg krena

dia siwon jd slh pmhm smpe terjdi nya

aksi bnuh dri sang dewi

lanjut eoni :-)

Guest chapter 1 . Dec 16

lanjutttt

**Mitha3424**

Seru seru lanjutkan...

Awalny aq kira ini GS, trnyata yeye

tetp jd namja

itu guixian th kyu kn? D masa lalu kyu jd

ap? Demon ya?

**ikhaasan1**

Waaah udh lama rasanya gak pernah

baca ff yewon. kkk

Ceritanya seruuuu

Ayo lanjuut!

**Kim Raein**

next eonnn

**miszshanty05**

dilanjut ya ...

Gomawo...Tanpa Kalian FF ini gak tau mau dibawa kemana #plakkk Hehe...Mian kalo ada yang lupa kecantum namanya. #bow.


End file.
